In conventional color display panels, a display unit, such as a pixel, generally includes three sub-pixels of different colors: red R, green G and blue B. The color and brightness a pixel displays may depend on the ratio of the three sub-pixels of different colors in the pixel. Therefore, a color display panel may be called a RGB display panel. However, in the RGB display panel, the brightness of a pixel generally only depends on an average value of brightness of sub-pixels, resulting in a low brightness and a high power consumption of the RCB display panel.
To solve the above problems, a RGBW pixel structure has been provided in related art. The RGBW pixel structure is an array including a plurality of same pixel cells. A pixel cell includes four sub-pixels of different colors: red R, green G, blue B and white W.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates structures of a first sub-pixel cell 11 and a second sub-pixel cell 12 according to one embodiment. The first sub-pixel cell 11 and the second sub-pixel cell 12 constitute a pixel cell 1. A plurality of pixel cells are arranged repeatedly in an array to form a pixel structure.
FIG. 2a schematically illustrates a distribution diagram of sub-pixel polarities in a one-column inversion drive mode in related art. In such a drive mode, sub-pixels with a same color may have a same polarity. Red sub-pixels R and white sub-pixels W have a positive polarity, while green sub-pixels G and blue sub-pixels B have a negative polarity, which may result in strong flicker in image display and bad display quality. Referring to FIG. 2b, FIG. 2b schematically illustrates a distribution diagram of sub-pixel polarities in one-dot inversion drive mode in related art. In this manner, the problem that sub-pixels with a same color in a pixel cell have a same polarity may be avoided, however, a serious horizontal crosstalk may be generated.
FIG. 3 schematically illustrates a distribution diagram of sub-pixel polarities in a two-column inversion drive mode in related art. In this manner, a severe horizontal crosstalk may be generated, which affects the display quality.